


The one I love, is not my lover 我爱的人不是我的爱人

by fairytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo发现家里来了许多人，而Ginny接受了Harry的请求......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one I love, is not my lover 我爱的人不是我的爱人

Chapter 1

红头发棕眼睛的小男孩躲在门后睁着好奇的双眼会精聚神地看着，客厅里有很多人——虽然他们家平时就人多得乱成一锅粥，可从没像今天这样——好多身着黑色长袍的男人女人围绕着画像坐着，他看到他的爸爸妈妈也坐在那里，一反常态穿的正式的爸爸将手搭在妈妈的肩膀上似乎在安慰她，而一身黑裙子的妈妈，哦梅林，他看到了什么，他的妈妈居然在哭，发生什么大事了吗？他认得那裙子，他看到妈妈在某个叔叔去世的时候穿过，之后就再也没看到了。是谁死了么？不会是那个叫Loomis的老是神智不清找他麻烦的小男孩吧，他承认他不该不听妈妈的警告去George叔叔那拿鼻血糖作弄他，可他这么做也只是因为他老欺负他呀，他没想过他死的！小男孩身体忍不住颤抖起来，为他可能犯下的罪行，在他瘪着嘴，就快要哭出来的时候，温暖的触感轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀。他猛地回过头去，透过模糊的视线看到一脸温柔的姑姑，她的表情在看到他泪眼朦胧时瞬间转变为担忧，她蹲下身一边拿出口袋里的手绢给他擦了擦眼泪，一边问他：“Hugo，出了什么事吗？怎么哭了？”

“我……呜哇，Ginny姑姑我不要去azkaban！”果然还是小孩子，尽管一个人的时候还能强忍住不哭，可看到最亲近的人，那种想撒娇的心情怎么也掩盖不了。

Ginny莫名其妙地歪头，完全不了解事情经过，光凭这单薄的一句话完全无法理解小孩子的世界里到底发生了什么惊天动地的大事，居然会让他联想到azkaban。好不容易安抚着Hugo停下大哭转为还夹杂着惶恐的抽噎，她有些哭笑不得地明白了来龙去脉，一句话总结不过就是孩子虽小，不过脑补技能倒是满点了。

这已经是脑补过头了。Ginny无奈地摇摇头。

拉着自家侄子的小手到自己的卧房，从抽屉里拿出另一条干净的手绢抹了抹Hugo满是泪痕的小脸，用手绢轻捏住他的鼻子，Hugo驾轻就熟地就着Ginny的手擤了鼻涕。

——哎呀小Hugo，一不小心暴露了你总跑去找Ginny哭鼻子的事实了哦。

这也不怪他，全家除了不擅长安慰小孩的爸爸和严厉的妈妈加上虽慈祥可老是不在家的爷爷还有彪悍的奶奶，再把长年不在家住的伯伯们除去就只有一个温柔的姑姑，他不找她找谁哭去。

小Hugo表示很委屈。

回到正题。

Ginny摸摸Hugo柔顺的亮红卷发，捏捏他的小脸说：“不用担心，Loomis没死，你也不会进azkaban，妈妈哭只是因为高兴而已，因为今天有一个人长年埋于黑暗中的冤屈终于昭告天下。”

Hugo似懂非懂地点点头，不满六岁的他还不懂“冤屈”的含义，只知道那是“错误的”＊，是复杂难解的大人世界里又一难题。

“是关于姑父的么？”Hugo带着鼻音沉闷地发问。

Ginny为男孩这么小就有的敏锐而诧异，这点上来看果然不愧是Hermione的儿子。

“嗯。”她点点头。

“姑姑不要伤心，不要哭。”Hugo攥紧了Ginny的上衣一角，不安笨拙地安慰着。

Ginny眨了眨双眼，脸上露出温柔的笑意，“嗯，我不伤心，不会哭的。”Ginny摸摸男孩的头，认真地承诺着。

得到保证的Hugo又恢复活泼爱闹的模样，嬉笑着说一句“我出去玩了”，就急不可耐地跑出去，唯余Ginny无奈地望着Hugo跑出去的方向，久久没有起身。

她在Hugo这个年纪的时候也这样么，情绪大起大落，上一秒还在哭得满脸泪嗒嗒，下一秒就招呼着兄弟姐妹一起去玩了？好像有些许不同，除了她是女孩以外，那时候的生活重心似乎是妈妈和妈妈口中的那些英雄事迹呢。

比如说当年那个大难不死的男孩，她现在的丈夫。

Ginny站起身，拍拍裙子上不存在的灰尘，想着晚上一定要警告Ron不要每次都用“把你送去Azkaban”这样幼稚的恐吓吓坏不听话的Hugo了。

Ginny扬起脚步，回到厨房继续帮妈妈准备客人们的茶点。

＊冤屈的英语是wrong。

 

Chapter 2

Ginny回到厨房的时候其实有想过不久之前把茶点端过去时无视那个前傲罗司司长伸出的手是不是太无礼了点，不过那又怎样，害死了人家丈夫还大剌剌地跑到受害者家里，虽说是来道歉，可没要他俯首贴地磕头谢罪已经太给他面子了。她骨子里可是冲动任性的格兰分多，又不是虚伪的斯莱特林，她凭什么要给他好脸色？Ginny不屑地撇嘴，她不知道她这幅模样有多像那个曾经的格兰分多小狮子，邓布利多的黄金男孩（现在这个称号已经变成“xxx的黄金男孩”呈流行趋势传承下去，像难缠的寄生虫）。

即使每个人都在青春期或者更早的时候，就已经可悲的定型了，但是只要你心中装着什么人，你的一举一动都会逐渐向那个人看齐，就如同你的守护神会变成你深爱的人的那样。Ginny就是一个很好的如同教科书一般的例子，她像Hermione渴望知识一样渴望着那个人的一切，直到最后变成他也不自知。这点上来说，比起妻子，她更像是信徒。

George有次还跟她打趣说幸好她没有易容阿尼玛格斯的血统，不然也许Ginny会一天到晚顶着她丈夫的脸招摇过市。而她也笑着回说我会试着找找有没有别的相似的办法的。没想到这句话给她带来了麻烦，原因就是两人聊天的时候，Ron也在身边。在擅自脑补了什么可怕的东西后，他一脸惶恐地看着Ginny，一天到晚都缠着她要她打消这个惊悚的想法。Ginny先开始还有心情调笑Ron几句，直到后来Ron这个大嘴巴居然发动全家来劝她，甚至惊动了和芙蓉姐身处海外的大哥，她终于忍不住狠狠敲了Ron那个除了鼻涕虫什么也没装的脑袋，此事就此告一段落。

在他们心里，我难道是会作出这样不理智事情的人么！Ginny气呼呼地想。

——别怀疑啊，如果是有关你丈夫的事，这的确是个真命题。

 

Chapter 3

直到聚集在客厅的魔法部的人们稀稀拉拉地退去，本应作为遗孀出场的Ginny才慢吞吞地现身在客厅，与现任魔法部部长Kingsley Shacklebolt打了个招呼。

“Mrs. Potter，好久不见。”Kingsley笑着点点头。

Ginny满意地抿嘴笑了，为那句称呼，她决定开始喜欢眼前这个黑乎乎的大块头。一直待在陋居里，家人朋友都叫她Ginny，即使是出去也不和陌生人交谈的她，梅林知道她有多想念这个称呼。

“真的是好久不见了，希望妈妈和我做的甜点还合您的胃口。”

“当然，我已经很久没有吃过这么好吃的饼干了，跟您做出的美味相比魔法部的职工餐可真是难以下咽，Mr. Potter娶了您是他的福气。”Kingsley Shacklebolt嘴角噙着得体的笑容称赞着，不会让人觉得是刻意奉承，又给人带来如沐春风般的舒服。

Ginny捂着嘴咯咯地笑起来，即使那可能只是摆场面的漂亮话，但谁不喜欢赞美呢，特别是有关她丈夫的，虽然他早就没法吃到她亲手做的饼干了。

Ginny心底划过一丝黯然，不过她并没有让这细微地感情反映在她脸上，依旧风趣地和Kingsley聊着关于天气的闲话。她的身上什么时候也参杂了斯莱特林的心口不一了？她有些心不在焉地回想起已过去很久的年少时光，那时候阳光扫下来仿佛连灰暗的屋檐都能闪闪发光，绿色的草地上各学院的学生们或席地而错或行色匆匆。淡金发色的瘦高少年和对面略矮一点的黑发少年吵着架，淡金发少年苍白的脸色因为激动浮现出一丝血色，却还是故意把明明帅气的整张脸纠结在一块，大声地嘲笑着，仿佛那样就能吓退眼前溢满倔强和不服输的碧绿眼眸。他们两个人挨得那么近，记忆中连她也没有离她心心念念的那个人那么近过，即使在成为他妻子以后。两人嘲讽着彼此，用最幼稚的斗气方式问候着对方的家人，你来我往，战火硝烟。男孩们凑在一块，哪怕只是吵架，也是越吵关系越好，女孩子们根本插不上话，只能巴巴地看着。像是有个无形的屏障将他们两人笼罩其中隔绝了外界的一切，外人无论如何绞尽脑汁也无法融入，他们的世界之中，他们的眼里，都只有对方一个人而已。她无数次握紧双拳，鼓起勇气，想着哪怕是推那个趾高气扬的少年也好，可命运根本没给她机会——一个魔咒射中男孩将他变成一只上窜下跳的白鼬。

“呵呵……”Ginny不自觉地窃笑出声。

身旁的Kingsley露出疑惑的神情，Ginny立马藏起嘴角的笑，摆正姿势抱歉地说自己刚刚走神了。

Kingsley点点头表示理解，继续说着他上任魔法部长之前在外国出任务时的所见所闻。

在Kingsley看到不到的地方，Ginny偷偷扬起得意地笑，不管以前如何，她还是得到了他，在最后的最后。

虽然她现在还得逼迫自己忘记当年Ron拉走他时两人根本都没发现她在一旁这个事实。

她已经不是当年那个自卑的小女孩了，她早都不是了。

 

Chapter 4  
Kingsley终于找回了他察言观色的能力看出Ginny根本无意与他交谈，之前不过是草草的敷衍。Ginny松一口气，她实在无法保证再继续攀谈下去她会不会拿起扫帚将眼前难得获得她好感的男人扫地出门。她一扫眼中的不耐烦，摆出热情好客的惺惺姿态挽留他，同时在心里大喊：快走吧，快走吧。好在Kingsley没有真的厚着脸皮留下来而是起身朝门外走去。Ginny微笑地跟在后面，给自己摆出一个“victory”的手势＊。

“Mrs. Potter。”打开门时，Kingsley突然转过身，扬着笑意的面容第一次显露出严肃认真。

“Mrs. Potter，虽然可能你已经厌倦了，但我还是想再次说一遍：我谨代表魔法部还有我自己，向您和您的丈夫Harry Potter道歉。魔法部十分悔恨之前对您丈夫的迫害，我也很后悔当初没有及时伸出援助之手，在您向我祈求的时候为维护魔法部而对您出言不逊。我真的……很抱歉。”Kingsley拿下头上那个一直被Ginny认为怪异的帽子，放在胸前，弯腰行礼。

Ginny的脸一点点染上惨白，那些被她深藏在心的过往此时被这道歉残酷地勾起扔置在她眼前，抱着丈夫的尸体痛哭流涕的自己，从丈夫的画像口中得知真相而颠覆崩溃的自己，为了揭示真相而四处奔劳的自己，而眼前这个人，作为她唯一的希望，居然为了那个腐朽的魔法部而将她所有的哀求拒之门外，置她的丈夫Harry Potter而不顾！

你怎么敢从嘴里说出他的名字，你没有资格，你没有！

心里疯狂地叫嚣着，脸上却还是一派平静。这分裂不是岁月给予她长大之后的馈赠，而是经历烙印在她心上的伤痛。

“Mr. Shacklebolt，我接受你的道歉。”冷冷地看着眼前的黑皮男人惊喜地抬起头，Ginny话锋一转，“但是即使我的丈夫原谅了你，我永远不会原谅你，还有魔法部。在我的丈夫还是个孩子的时候，你们将平常人所无法承受的重担压在他的肩上，你们的懦弱无用迫使他在十一岁的时候为了保住自己的性命而杀了人。直到我的丈夫步入五年级，魔法部依旧没有从和平的幻象中走出来，除了凤凰社的少部分人——当然这部分人中也包括您，感谢您那时候站在‘清醒的人’那边——几乎整个巫师界都躲避着显而易见的事实龟缩在魔法部的鬼话中自欺欺人。除了利用媒体散播我的丈夫是个骗子，魔法部一直致力于置身事外，而不是做出身为政府应有的努力。”

Ginny深吸一口气，尽量平息因为愤怒而噼啪作响的魔力波动。

“在我的丈夫杀死Voldemort之后——请注意那时他还是个资历尚浅的未成年——魔法部那些腐朽的老东西惧怕他与生俱来的强大力量，毫无根据地相信了一个“潜在的下一任黑魔王”这种莫须有的荒谬谣言，秘密派出一个本该为正义鞠躬尽瘁的傲罗在我的丈夫完成任务后毫无防备的情况下，用不可饶恕咒击杀了他。而之后，魔法部并没有就此罢休，在得知我的丈夫有留下画像后，因为惧怕泄露真相，指使人往我们家投射魔咒，而这个主凶居然是Dolores Jane Umbridge，我真是不敢相信在得知这个女人在学校的所作所为之后你们竟然还没有把她投入azkaban。因为火灾，我为了保护我丈夫的画像，失去了我肚子里的孩子，那是，唯一的，Potter家的血脉。你们毁了我丈夫的一生，毁了我尚未出生的孩子，毁了我赖以生存的家庭。”

“在我和家人们忍气吞声这么多年后，你们终于愿意揭开真相，还我们一个公道。可是，Kingsley Shacklebolt，包括你以内，魔法部的所作所为让人寒心。我，Ginny Potter，这辈子都不会原谅你们，你们没有资格获得我的原谅！”

Kingsley定定地看着眼前神情肃穆却无怨恨的Ginny，真的都长大了啊，不管是当年那个穿着表哥旧衣服的小男孩，还是这个曾经总是躲在妈妈身后的小女孩，现在都长成了能够独当一面的巫师。

“真像…….”Kingsley苦笑着叹口气

Ginny歪歪头表示没听清，“你说什么？”

“你们真像，近乎说了一模一样的话呢。Mr. Potter也说了不会原谅魔法部，包括我。”

Ginny先是一愣，脸上慢慢浮现出不可置信的神情，在似乎终于理解这句话的意思后，嘴角的弧度扩大，展现出愉悦的神情，甚至可以形容是兴奋得不能自已。

——喂喂，不要这么明显好么，当事人之一还站在你前面呢。

“真，真的吗？”Ginny晕红了一张脸，让Kingsley有些啼笑皆非，这不还是当年那个小女孩吗，至少在迷恋Potter这方面上来说是的。

在得到Kingsley点头承认后，Ginny极力阻止了几乎脱口而出的欢呼，她毫不犹豫地转身跑进室内，急于向自己丈夫的画像证实，就这么把可怜的Mr. Shacklebolt留在外面，连门也忘了关。

——这点倒是和小Hugo一样呢，Ginny。

Kingsley笑着摇头，帮人关好门，幻影移形了。

 

Chapter 5  
Ginny小跑进卧室的时候，画像里她的丈夫正靠在躺椅上闭眼休憩，胸膛随着呼吸浅浅地起伏着。

她匆忙放松脚步，轻手轻脚地走进画像旁边，那里有一个扶手椅，她时常坐在那陪Harry说话。她安静痴迷地看了Harry一会，见他没有醒过来地意思，默默掏出魔杖轻声蠕动嘴唇从厨房召唤来苹果和银色餐刀，魔杖轻轻点了点在反射光芒的银色餐刀，她捧着脸注视着餐刀自己浮动起来，像是被无形的线牵引着一样，姿态优雅地切割苹果，水果的皮像有生命一般自动卷曲脱开，雪白果肉变成近乎透明的薄片，熟练地雕刻成可爱的动物模样。这么多年以来，她待在Harry的身边，除了交流最近的魁地奇赛，便是她一个人滔滔不绝的四处找着话题，即使口干舌燥也不想离开，最后慢慢变成安静地切水果玩，久而久之，她对于魔力的精准使用倒是精进了不少。虽然她极力想找出除了魁地奇以外两人能够谈得来的事物，但最后还是无疾而终。

Harry本不是多话的人，除了跟Ron，Hermione，还有那个Malfoy。

“啊，Ginny，你来了怎么不叫醒我。”上方传来Harry睡意浓浓的声音，Ginny抬头正好对上Harry朦胧的双眼。

她笑了，“不想打扰你，今天一天很忙吧，想让你多休息一下。”

“明知道我很忙，还躲在厨房不帮我分担一下，你这话可一点说服力也没有。”Harry无奈摇头，手指摸索着一旁的眼镜戴上。

Ginny嘿嘿傻笑一下作为回答，继而相对无言。

“我……”

“我……”

两人同时开口又同时噤声，Harry秉持着女士优先，示意Ginny先说，她犹豫了一下，终究是按捺不住内心的兴奋，开口道：“听Kingsley说，你没有接受他的道歉？”

“呃……”Harry似乎有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，他这个生前的动作一直到了死后都没有改变，“他告诉你了？我承认我是有些情绪化了，没有接受不说还当众骂了他和魔法部，但我的确是太气愤，毕竟如果没有他们的所作所为你也不会失去孩子……”他略有些紧张地看着Ginny，“怎么，你对此不高兴么？”

“当然没有！”Ginny拼命摇摇头，“我只是惊讶而已，因为他说你和我说了一样的话。”

“你也不原谅他？”Harry睁大眼睛，“我还以为你对他有好感呢，看你之前跟他聊得很开心的样子。”

Ginny再次摇摇头，有些羞赧地低下头。Harry注意到我了！他注意到我跟别人说话了！有没有可能是在吃醋？这么多年我在他心里多少……还是留下了些许份量，是吧？

Ginny暗自窃喜，脸上的笑容怎么也掩盖不住，心像装了几千个巧克力蛙，频率一致地怦咚怦咚跳着。

“那个，Harry，你之前是想说什么呢？”Ginny平复了一下激动的心情，想起Harry也有话想说。

“嗯，我是想拜托你一件事。”Harry似乎是正在斟酌怎样开口，他点了点躺椅的扶手，然后下定决心般猛地抬头看Ginny，目光灼灼。

“Ginny，我希望你明天将我带去Draco那。”

像是一桶冰水从头浇到脚，那刺骨寒意将热量夺走，甚至连跳动的心都冻住。她怔愣着看着Harry，他的嘴巴一张一合，可是却听不见一点声音。她想她现在的表情肯定很可怕狰狞，因为Harry露出了焦急担心的表情，却独独没有后悔。

“Harry，请收回那句话，我可以当做什么事都没发生过。”Ginny听到自己冷冻成冰的声音，她十分惊讶她居然还能如此冷静，若是以前她早该怒吼出声了吧，是眼前这个男人磨平了她所有的菱角。

她苦笑，因为Harry抱歉的眼神。

“我不会这么做的，别以为我爱你你就可以指示我做这做那，你才没这么重要！”Ginny略微提高声音。

“Ginny……”Harry叹了口气，皱眉望她。她认识那眼神，她从小到大看见过无数次，那种该死的，兄长看任性妹妹的眼神，十多年来从未改变，从未被她真正驱逐。

“不要拿兄长的口气跟我说话，我已经有很多哥哥了，不差你一个！”Ginny倔强地看着Harry，眼圈渐渐红了，恶狠狠的眼神中满是不服输却又毫无办法，只能竖起全身的刺戒备着，抗拒着。

“放手吧，Ginny，你值得更好的。”

Ginny猛地捂住嘴，抑制住从喉口中快要破开的尖叫，却还是有刺耳的呜咽从指缝中泄漏出来。

她很想愤怒地向Harry无所顾忌地嚎哭，就像普通人家的丈夫妻子一样。丈夫出轨了，妻子可以爆发，可以嘶声打骂，可以一哭二闹三上吊。可是她做不到，因为她的丈夫自始至终没有属于过她，她的妻子身份有名无实。更何况，她的妈妈早都想将她改嫁出去了，虽然遗憾Harry的牺牲，可是斯人已逝，她更心疼的是自己的年纪轻轻就孀居的小女儿。她早都知道妈妈暗地里找了许多跟她年龄相近的男人照片，就等着Harry和她出矛盾呢，她才不想让妈妈抓到把柄。

除了Harry，她谁都不想要。

“该放手的是你，他已经离开了那么多年了，我才是一直守在你身边的人。”Ginny冷硬地回答，她曾经以为自己永远不会用这样的口气跟她的丈夫讲话。

“Ginny，我爱他，我想和他在一起。”Harry温和地说，语气中带着请求。

“我也爱你，我也想和你在一起。”

其实比起这样苍白无力的反抗，Ginny更想问问为什么。为什么明明是她先告白，他却选择和Malfoy在月色下接吻；为什么明明她才是一直站在他身边的那个，他却选择牵起Malfoy的手；为什么明明她已经拼劲所有去追赶了，却还是比Malfoy慢一步。

即使Malfoy一念之差铸成大错导致两人分手，后来成为她男朋友的Harry也从未停止想念那淡金的发丝，苍白的面容，和墨绿的长袍。

她累了，她不想再听下去了。

“我回房了。”Ginny站起身，逃走一般离开了。

 

Chapter 6  
晚上躺在床上，Ginny做了个梦，梦里她和Harry走在戈德里克山谷里，雪花簌簌地落在两人的衣服上，脸上，鼻尖上，将他们的发丝染成白色，两人握着彼此的双手，蹒跚地在风雪中前行。他们肩并着肩，相互依靠着朝同一个目标前行。她的轻声抱怨被风吹散，身旁支撑着她的男人不好意思地笑着说抱歉，安慰着她马上就到了。她听到她说，我们以后也要一起这样走下去哦，这辈子都要一起走下去哦。她感觉到男人抱紧了她的肩说好，温热的呼吸吹得她耳廓发痒。

她就在那瞬间醒来了，浑身翻涌着难过、悲伤却又幸福的感受，泪水从眼眶中渗出——这很难得，所以她不自觉地笑了。

她很想要合上眼继续做梦，期待后续发生的事，但她心里早就清楚明白后来到底发生了什么。

那并不是什么梦，那是记忆。

那是被悲痛和绝望掩盖的过去，连着那甜腻的蜂蜜味的平凡幸福一同回忆起的是窒息一般的疼痛，像是谁在用已经变钝的小刀一刀刀往Ginny的身上捅，带有铁锈味的血液汩汩往外冒，不致命，却痛彻心扉。

这个时候她突然想念起Bellatrix Black，想念起她残酷的钻心剜骨，那感觉可比现在好多了。

她睡不着了，翻身从床上起来，她走进浴室准备洗把脸。她在洗手台前伏下身，手掬起温热的水拍打在面上，水珠顺着她的睫毛和面颊的弧度落下，睁开眼睛时她对上镜子中的自己。

她的脸异于往常地苍白，应该是刚刚哭过的缘故，这个肤色，是不是有些像Malfoy？她侧过脸打量了一番，捏了捏自己深红蓬松的发丝，她伸手抽出魔杖在头发尾端点了一下，轻念一句咒语，镜子中她的头发一点点变得柔顺，化为淡金色。

太长了，有点像Lucius Malfoy……

她又点了一下，头发慢慢缩起到一个合适的记忆中的长度。她满意地点点头，将自己亮棕色的眼眸变为浅灰，又改变了脸型轮廓。她呲牙笑了一下，镜子中的“Draco Malfoy”也跟着不雅地怪笑。真是一点也不“Malfoy”，学着Malfoy专属地拖长咏叹调，她咯咯笑了。

只要是为了Harry，舍弃自身变成他喜欢的样子又有什么难的。

可她终究不是他，再像也只是个混淆咒而已，欺骗得了别人，也骗不了自己。

她侧身挺直背，想象着如果自己真的是Malfoy，自己丈夫的画像要自己将他带到别人身边，他会怎么做？

脑海中Malfoy静静站在婚宴外背着手的模样一闪而过。

她想她下定了决心。

 

 

Chapter 7  
Ginny穿上变形过的绿边长袍，悄声无息经过侄子侄女的卧房，踮着脚像猫一样轻盈踱下楼梯，步入客厅。

Harry没睡，他遥望着天花板，思考着什么，又好像怀念着什么，不过也有可能只是无聊下数着木质天花板之间的缝隙玩。

谁知道呢，她从没猜透他。

曾经长期处于战争的阴影下和傲罗的训练让他迅速发现客厅门口有人，转头望过去刹那Ginny满意地看到Harry眼中的无措、慌乱和惊喜，然后那如潮水般涌起的激烈情绪转瞬逝去，取而代之的是洞悉一切的了然和无可奈何。

“你这是为什么？”Harry不解地皱起眉，“这一点也不好玩，Ginny。”

果然骗不了他么？Ginny预料之内地在心里叹口气，嘴角扯出在镜子前反复练习的得意洋洋的笑容。

“我没有在玩，Potter，我是来将你据为己有的。”Ginny从背后扯出一个黑色的幕布，无视Harry的惊呼将他的画像包裹其中，抱在怀里走向扫帚间。

打开门的时候，老旧木头门发出吱呀声响，木头房特有的味道扑鼻而来。扫帚间十分干净，崭新得就像刚建的，尽管这里只有一把早就荒废的扫帚。Ginny拿起隔间里被绳子挂起来的火弩箭，上面一丝灰尘都没有，比Ron的那个最新款还要干净，这都要多亏了她时不时来这里擦拭它。十五年了，众多型号的扫帚推陈出新，火弩箭早都不再是值得众人钦羡的东西，Rose不久之前在扫帚间看到它的时候还嘲笑它是“老古董”。Ginny轻笑一声，想起Rose得意洋洋地拿着Ron给她买的最新的扫帚在她面前飞来飞去，Ron当时还感叹说Rose真像小时候的她。

是啊，我们都老了啊。

Ginny目光有些失真地看着火弩箭，仿佛透过它看到她遥远的童年。她抚摸过火弩箭流线型的帚把，感受那如钻石般坚硬的表面。云层展开，月光从窗户中透进来，洒在Ginny身上，拓出一个半圆形的光斑，她回过神，眯着眼睛瞧着月亮，时间不多了，距离黎明大概还有三个小时的时间。她匆忙推开一边直接通往陋居那块大草坪的小门，快步到空旷处，抬起脚跨上火弩箭，深吸一口气，闭上眼回想起飞翔的感觉，然后双腿一蹬，火弩箭带着她飞上天空，在繁星点点的夜空下滑翔着。

那一瞬间，失而复得的快感合着回忆狠狠撞向她，她不由得欢呼起来，同时，隐藏在她的欢呼之下，她恍惚听到怀中传来一声轻笑。

然后，Ginny直直飞去了她的目标，去了那个曾被精心建造的花园环绕，现在却变成被丛林围绕的废墟古堡，去了从不曾涉足过，但从未停止打听那的消息的地方。

 

Chapter 8  
在古堡前的一片空地上——那里曾是白孔雀居住的地方，现在却是一片焦土，寸草不生——插满了简陋的十字架，那只是寻常的木头棍子罢了，只是因为魔法加护所以才未腐朽。

在最前面的一排十字架，每个顶端都缠绕着脏兮兮的绿色领带，有的领带只剩下半截，有的还依稀可以看出斯莱特林的标志。

这里是曾经她最讨厌的人们的归处。

那些十字架下真的有埋着什么，哪怕只是衣服的碎片也是幸运的，因为有的除了土壤什么都没有。

“好久不见啊，虽然你们不一定期望见到我。”Ginny轻声对着沉睡的亡灵们说。

Ginny穿梭过那些系着绿色领带的十字架，上面刻着一个个她熟悉的名字，Gregory Goyle，Pansy Parkinson，Blasie Zabini…… 她将她之前在路上花丛里摘得小白花放在每个十字架前，对着她认识的或不认识的微微点头，仿佛那些人或胖或瘦，或挺拔或颓唐的身姿就伫立在她眼前，朝她不屑地笑。直到手中只剩最后一朵花，她终于站在Draco Malfoy的坟前。他的跟所有人的都有些不一样，有一个石头被置放在十字架前，上面的字依稀可见。

You will know your value lie after you die.（你的存在价值，将会在你死后体现）

Ginny席地而坐，将花放在身前，伸出手摸过粗糙不平的石块，这一看就是她哥哥的手笔，要是死白鼬知道自己的墓碑是他一向不齿的穷鬼Weasley帮忙打理的，他会不会气地在梅林那诅咒他呢？她喉间挤出愉悦地低笑。

“真是好久不见啊，Draco Malfoy。”

“想你小时候多辉煌，现在却连个墓碑都只能是你的死对头帮你做的。”

“不过有这么多你斯莱特林的狐朋狗友跟着，你也不算吃亏吧。”

“不知道你在死后的世界里会不会还在受委屈时喊着‘我要告诉我爸爸’呢。”

Ginny自顾自地模仿Draco气急败坏的语调，兀自一个人在那捧着肚子笑得前仰后合。

“谢谢。”Ginny突然说。

“这声道谢整整晚了十年，我觉得我其实更该说声抱歉。”

“当年在街上走投无路时遇见你，我以前一直以为只是巧合，可后来Hermione告诉我从你在马尔福庄园的房间搜到一系列关于Harry的情报我才发现，原来你从未停止关注他，你……”Ginny哽了一下，终是将后半句说出来，“你从未停止爱他。”

十一年前，Harry死后，Ginny找Hermione和Ron求救，却没想到报仇还没开始就遭到魔法部暗地里激烈的打压，Ginny的房屋失火也是因此而起，她一个人匆匆逃出，唯一带出来的只有Harry的画像，连魔杖都在熊熊烈火中不知所踪。没了魔杖的她像个可悲的麻瓜一样在街头上迷茫无措地游荡，在体力不支快要晕倒之际，有着淡金色发色的男人扶住了她，或者只是为了不让她怀里Harry的画像滑落受损。后来，她被带到了马尔福庄园，在知道了Harry发生的所有事后，Ginny第一次看到一直在她眼里没什么好形象的纨绔子弟Draco Malfoy在那一刻愤怒如痛失珍宝的龙一般毁了整个会客室，唯有Ginny和Harry的画像所在的地方幸免于难。五天之后，Draco Malfoy就拿着不知从什么渠道拿到手的魔法部腐败的资料向魔法部发动了奇袭，生生打了魔法部个措手不及。当天晚上，Blasie Zabini来到宅邸，顺便给她带回了她的魔杖。又过了十天，Draco Malfoy和Hermione暗地里联合起来申诉了魔法部长，Ginny在Draco Malfoy的指示下出庭作证，本来就快要赢了，却因为Percy——那个她曾经的，现在永远断绝关系的哥哥——作了伪证，而局势一边倒，大部分被收买的陪审团举了手，判此案为——无效。

咚。

她的心掉了下去，垂直坠入深不见底的悬崖。

她看到Malfoy毫无风度仪态地狂吼着，就像发怒的雄狮，只差没有抽出魔杖攻击还坐在原告席上那个大腹便便的魔法部部长了。

真像Harry，那是她找回自己神志时想到的第一件事。

接下来发生了什么她不清楚，因为她被魔法部强制送回陋居，而Malfoy则因为诬陷魔法部长的罪名隔离在马尔福庄园。她最后一次得知Malfoy的消息是在报纸上，关于他的板块占了报纸全篇的一半。

Draco Malfoy带领食死徒攻入魔法部的宴会。

那是自战后食死徒最大的一次反扑，魔法部几乎一半的高层中层全灭，包括魔法部长。她手指点着报纸上所有死了的魔法部高层和中层的名字一一看过，发现大多是当时出席庭审的人。她扔下报纸，呆呆地坐在椅子上一天。她想起她离开马尔福庄园之前，Malfoy最后一次来看Harry，她看到他挺拔地站在Harry面前，狠狠抓紧左胸前的衬衫，甚至不惜抓皱他口中意大利定做的上等品，接着将那只手按在画像中Harry的胸上，然后他大踏步走出房门，不曾回头看向身后流泪的Harry一眼。

她那时对此举百思不得其解，只以为这是一种特别的道别方式，没想到……

Draco Malfoy将自己的心脏献给Harry James Potter。

以前是，现在是，未来也绝不会改变。

那一瞬间她的偏见消失了，对Draco Malfoy首次出现了敬意。因为在这个世界上，很难找到一个人，甘愿为另一个人遗臭万年。即使是最伟大的白巫师，也会害怕过去披露，害怕恶名流传，人所不齿，永远遭人唾骂。而这个人，这个曾经被她嘲笑为懦夫的人，在大庭广众之下，众目睽睽之中，集结了所有穷凶极恶之徒，光明正大地袭击了魔法部，对于自己的消亡和恶名远扬毫无顾忌。

你那该死的斯莱特林特有的独善其身去哪了，混蛋。她仿佛又一次听到Harry当时的哭骂。

有光星星点点投来，Ginny抬起眼，地平线上有什么很亮的东西出现了，然后原本黑漆漆的世界逐渐有了颜色。她看到树丛，云彩，不知名的鸟划过天际，无所遮蔽的阳光照的人眼睛发疼。

就像世界活了一样。她想。

她低下头，从怀中取出Harry的画像，将上面蒙着的黑布打开，正对上那碧绿的双眸，那眸子的主人正温柔地看着她。

“Harry，我爱你。”Ginny轻声说。

“我知道。”Harry眼神更加温柔，其中夹杂着心疼。

“你有没有，哪怕一瞬间，爱过我？”Ginny低声，带着浓浓鼻音。

“我是真的想和你一起到老的，Ginny。”Harry叹息地说。

只可惜世事无常。

Ginny破涕为笑，眯起眼笑的像个十四五岁的少女，“我相信你，Harry。”

“将我焚毁吧。”

“嗯。”

她将画像摆放在十字架旁边，走远几步，最后留念地看了一眼，把Harry温柔的笑脸深深刻印在脑海中，然后挥动手臂，一个烈火熊熊击中画像。

似乎是错觉，她恍惚看到迅速蔓延的火中，淡金发色的男人拉起Harry的手，两人相视而笑，渐渐消失在火焰中。

那一瞬间她感到了莫大的悲痛，那悲痛像是沉重的石块一般狠狠砸在她的脊梁骨上，迫使她弯下腰，双腿支撑不了自己就这么跌落在尘土中。她死死望着火光熊熊的坟地，有一片还在燃烧的碎片随风飘扬在她眼前，她仓皇地抓住它，像是想要留下什么渐行渐远的人或事，然后那碎片瞬间在她手中化为灰烬。

汇聚在眼中迟迟不落的泪水终于划过颤抖的唇。

在经过这么多年挣扎抗拒，直至后来的心灰意冷，她最终不情愿地承认。

她深深爱的人，不是她的爱人。

End


End file.
